U.S. Pat. No. 8,079,547 to Rivault, et al., describes exemplary flotation systems especially useful for helicopters and other vessels. The flotation systems may include both floats and life rafts if desired. A single actuator may cause inflation of both a float and a raft; alternatively, separate activators may be employed. Noted as well in the Rivault patent is that “automatic or manual activators could be used for redundancy or back-up purposes.” See Rivault, col. 2, 11. 18-19.
Commonly-owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,644,739 to Vezzosi, et al., discloses examples of actuators for inflatable structures. One type of existing main actuation system identified in the Vezzosi patent includes a container of pressurized gas and “a cable and pulley system routed through [an] aircraft.” See Vezzosi, col. 1, 1. 30. According to the Vezzosi patent, “[w]hen a pull handle or similar device associated with the system is activated,” a valve opens and “the pressurized gas is discharged from the container and into the life raft causing its rapid inflation.” See id. at 11. 31-35. No discussion of using a pulley system to obtain mechanical advantage is included, however. Nevertheless, the contents of the Rivault and Vezzosi patents are incorporated herein in their entireties by this reference.